


Never Leaving

by MoonPachimari



Series: Transformer Oc dabbles or tales [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Ah ocs, Betrayal, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Forgive Me, Fucking lil shits., God Avianway is dead to me, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'll add more tags later, Implied Relationships, M/M, NEST personal, Or lowkey gay, Past Relationship(s), Please Don't Hate Me, Seeker Trines, Shit I fucked up, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Transformers Spark Bonds, Why Did I Write This?, fucking idiots, i'm proud of myself, who fucking knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonPachimari/pseuds/MoonPachimari
Summary: Soilder Anel Heri of NEST never forgot what she'd saw. what she'd heard. stories she'd managed to coax out of the autobot's old medic. One story she studied. A Group of female cybertronians mostly but not entirely. War Resistance, she recalled their name. if they resisted war why was their species in one. Anel was determined to find out who these cybertronians were. And where they vanished off to.





	1. Chapter One -Anel Heri

Anel passed through her home, eyeing the pictures as she passed. She wasn't afraid to admit she could never forget. No she was afraid to admit she wished she could forget. No matter how hard she tried one story always came to light. It was always the same.

A Group of female fighters, some mecha but few, strong willed. Denying both yet claiming the sides as well. War Resistance. Anel stopped walking. Thinking over the story, paying attention to every detail she recalled.

She'd asked the autobots about it, different variations were told but they all ended in one thing, the War Resistance suddently vanished or died. Personally, Anel didn't think that was possible but it could be they never awoke if they were on earth. Anel thought over that.

The leaders, she mused, those are what the team relied on. Two leaders. A wrecker, large and stronger than the other, a walking weapon arsenal. The second was a seeker, quick to violence. She couldn't keep her head on straight without jumping at someone. Anel brushed her hand against the wall staring down the end of the hallway. Each leader controlled a different group. Like our goverment she mused.

Then there were the council members. The council was elected by their fellow fighters, they had to be responsible and mature able to make decisions in a moment's notice. And they could.

Anel made her way to her bedroom, sliding down into her desk and resting her head in her hand. She stared down at her computer keyboard and sighed. She reached out and turned the computer on.

Leaning back she debated what to do next; before typing away into the old NEST files. She recovered the stories and started to copy down the similarities as she read each and every one.

Anel stopped after a few hours and smiled to herself. This would do well; she thought as she went through a list of known femmes on earth. She would find at least one warrior from the side. At least one.


	2. Chapter 1 - War Resistance

JetFlash clicked her heels, resting back against the wall of the abandoned military hanger. Her rose red optics flicked to her group. BombWind shuffled, the guns hanging off her frame russled. BombWind was a big femme,looked even bigger with the weapons hanging off her frame, the wings from her flying alt mode hung behind her like a cape. SmokeScope shuffled in the corner working on JewelBurst's arm. Smoke was the smallest seeker Jet could recall, silver roters placed in a blade format so when he twirled it would slice. His limp prevented him from this graceful tactic. JewelBurst was large, a shuttle, and the beautiful hand painted diamonds and rubies were sure to catch attention. SkyCircuit's sleek red gyphs reading Soilder Fighter Air dancing on the bottom of her wings on each side repeating. Jet looked at her own sleek silver colors and the one large gyph on her arm Vos.

SmokeScope finished healing JewelBurst's arm and made his way to Jet "Are you alright?"  
"'M fine."  
"Yo--"  
"Yes SmokeScope I'm fragging sure."  
The helicopter seeker glared Jet down his sky blue optics scanning. After he himself was sure, he limped over to BombWind who waved him off in favor of talking to SkyCircuit.

Jet watched as SmokeScope raised his armor before retreating over to where RoadBurn, a large heavy hitting camoflouge mecha, who wrapped an arm around my fellow seeker. Her wings flexed watching the two mechas whisper to each other before RoadBurn gently bumped his forehelm against Smoke's. Jet looked away, a bought of embaressment came over her from watching the show of affection. She left the room in a hurry, heading to her make shift office.

Smoke let off a small purr when his forehelm was bumped by RoadBurn. He smiled slightly at the interaction. RoadBurn whispered silently "We will always need you even if it doesn't seem like it."   
Smoke purred, feeling a pulse of caring over his secret bond with RoadBurn.  
"Maybe," Smoke mused "I'm aware."   
RoadBurn laughed quietly "Should we head to your office, before the others notice?"  
Smoke scanned the area and sighed "JetFlash seems to have noticed" he flushed  
RoadBurn laughed carefully wrapping an arm around Smoke and leading him off to his office.

Sky from her position beside BombWind spotted the two mechas leaving together and snickered "Finally"  
"What?"  
"They've bonded" SkyCircuit mused to her wrecker friend and parted her on the shoulder motioning to her younger brother and RoadBurn exiting. BombWind paused and smiled laughing "wow." BombWind looked to the seeker beside her and smiled "Young Love."  
Sky laughed "you sound like Prime"  
"I'm not young anymore I can sound like that" BombWind mused smiling at Sky and moving the cigar from her mouth. Sky watched as BombWind's yellow optics sweeped the room and landed on JewelBurst.

JewelBurst stared at her hands. She was the largest of the members they'd found. Her purple optics sweeped the room and her hands twitched. Her younger sister JetFlash wanted nothing to do with her due to her recent..experiment. SkyCircuit and BombWind steered clear of her. SmokeScope would shake in fear of her but still did his job. RoadBurn tried to make it the least obvious but he would become protective if SmokeScope was near Jewel. JewelBurst cursed the old autobot scientist Que for his explosive experiments.


	3. Chapter 3 - Decepticon

The clicking and scrapping of the decepticon logical scientist's heels, Skydrop was heard through out her lab. Her glaring red optics never glanced up from the clipboard she was writing on. Shockingly, she occassionally glanced up before going back to her clipboards.

A low rumbling purr came from beside her and Sky turned to the cause. A small predatoral looking creature with glowering heat red optics. SkyDrop mused at the beast "Very cute PowerSpot." The creature backed and transformed, a larger-than normal mech.

The grey predatoral con smiled, appearing childish "I appreciate the compliment, SkyDrop." 

"Good, I don't give compliments often" the femme scoffed

Skydrop turned and began to walk away from PowerSpot, who mewled out "You are not going back to work?"

"Of course I am" The femme looked her student up and down "you have a project on seeker wings and why they are important." 

"I finished the project last solar cycle, teacher" PowerSpot pulled the project carefully from his subspace.

SkyDrop turned and took the project going over it with speed and efficiency. She nodded and scowled "so it seems you have, go help your siblings if you are so confident"

PowerSpot lit up, nodding to his mentor and rushing off. 

Once alone SkyDrop sighed, easying down into a chair "Drone 438, play footage of JewelBurst, War Resistance Leader, shuttle." She called.

The drone came foreward and played the footage, JewelBurst beside Sentinel there as the autobots made deals with the decepticons. SkyDrop glared at the next scene. She sighed and spoke up

"Turn off the video" she hissed out. The drone complyed with her request. "She blamed everyone but herself. As if the autobots, and even us decepticons had seen Sentinel coming. SkyDrop seethed, The autobots even had what they may refer to as decency to let Sentinel die.

PowerSpot's constant knocking on her lab door alerted her, she stood up quietly, dismissing the stone back to its duties of watching and looked over to her door "Come in"

PowerSpot smiled brightly as he entered "Mentor"

"Student."

PowerSpot smiled even brightly and nudged the femme silently "take a break Mentor."

"A break?"

"Yes, Earth. You must drag yourself from your work Mentor."


	4. Chapter 4 - Anel

"Ow."  
"Stop whining"  
"It hurts" the first voice snapped at the second.  
The second voice mused "your fault."

Anel grabbed her handgun, pressing forward to see who was talking. The ex-NEST agent gawked upon seeing the owners of the voices.

A grey, short yet long legged cybertronian, with a crown like helm was currently bent over helping the other, shorter blue, grey navy, and grey cybertronian who had their arm damaged.

Anel raised her gun staring at them "Who are you and why are you in my house?"

The two small cybertronians looked at each other before the grey one spoke up "GalvaTrain, Minicon cannon" Galva than motioned to the other "Mirage Master, Illusion minicon"

Mirage Master waved kindly with their arm that wasn't damaged smiling sadly. Their blue optics looked to Galva "well don't just stand their Galv come help me" Galva turned back to Mirage Master and mused "Fine."

Anel stared "Minicons. As in cybertrionians." 

"Oh yeah, we got a call from Prime said to stay away. So we had to go investigate." 

"You'll be killed here."

"We know" Mirage Master sighed, reseting their voice box "We've been watchin the news afta you go to sleep." 

GalvaTrain made a fist "He told em he was a bot and ya lil group still shot him down"

Anel stared at the two, "than why are you two still here?" 

"Because, if cons show up you need us. There's minicons all over the world, we can fight those cons off." Mirage stated like it was common knowledge

"Are you not afriad you'll die?" 

"You haven't killed us yet." GalvaTrain pointed out.

"That's true.. alright listen I'll allow you two to stay here hidden."

Mirage smiled and nodded "thank you"

Fins, that Anel originally thought were just for aesthetics, glowed a bright blue.


	5. Flashback 1

The noise drew young minicon RecorderBoom from their thoughts.  
The minicon made a face trudging down to the room. Their optics shot wide in shock upon seeing decepticon scientist SkyDrop and a young medical officer chained. Recorder's spark pounded in their chassis as they took in the scene the medical officer pleading to live  
To be let go.  
SkyDrop didn't appear to be in a good mood at all, seeing as she plunged a clawed servo into the chest of the medic, who let off a shrill scream. SkyDrop backed away from the poor mechling   
"What did he do?"   
SkyDrop turned to the minicon  
"Betrayed our leige, Megatron."   
RecorderBoom nodded "shall I inform Master of this?"  
"ShatterPoint or Megatron?"  
"Both."  
SkyDrop nodded and dismissed the minicon with a wave of her servo. RecorderBoom sighed as they left.


	6. Chapter 5

Somewhere along the way, Avian wanted to turn the tide.

Somewhere he wanted to believe that there was still good in Megatron. Perhaps he was wrong and holding onto a small cling of the past.

His optics swept over what was left of his crew, which was only his young creation. 

He sighed, the ship was on autopilot, he could rest and talk to DewStorm. Or he could try. 

DewStorm didn't speak to him, 'understandable' Avianway thought, many mecha thought he'd offlined.

"Your thinking over something." Dew finally spoke up. "Your field is heavy." 

Avian paused before nodding "nothing to worry my little spark."

"It's about sire." Dew glanced over, his piercing optics portrayed little emotion.

"I can not lie to you, I was." Avian stared out into space. He looked at his wings, a now muted red, dulled by time. 

Dew's magenta optics searched for some sign of lying on his carrier's face, but found nothing.

"If you are sad thinking about him now, why did you leave?"

Avian paused "He lost the light in his spark, I had lost mine aswell, long before him. But I was not about to allow him to taint you My little spark." He sighed.

Dew nodded going back to silence "You gave up on him."

"I suppose you could say I did." Avian sighed, servos folding. "But sometimes giving up is necessary."

Dew stared, but nodded sadly "I understand." He went back to staring off into space, his optics darting from star to star 

"Which one is cybertron, Carrier?"

Avian paused, staring forward "it's been so long I do not recall." He stated ashamed looking at DewStorm, who gave in and slightly curled into his carrier's side.

"Carrier?"

"Yes?"

"Was sire a bad man?"

"..no I suppose he's spark darkened with his Designation change from Megatron to Megatronus. I suppose I was to blind and naive to tell."

Avian sighed, gently rubbing his creation's up arm "perhaps you should recharge, it has been eventful."


	7. A/N

Hello everyone! If your reading this yay! I hate to say but I'm going to abandon this story in favor of another one I plan to write called the FlatSpark. If you have any character suggests for that comment and tell me!


End file.
